


The one where luke forgets their anniversary but nothing happens

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: TitleFelt like making a fanfic for my fanficI might make more of theseGo read Clive's lap-
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 1





	The one where luke forgets their anniversary but nothing happens

It was quiet … Clive was laying in bed, just playing call of duty mobile while Luke stared him down, dressed in full lingerie. Clive had his headphones in, and he'd been ignoring Luke all day long in favor of playing his game …

Luke huffed, and crossed his legs, sitting in Clive's desk chair, just watching him …

"Clive!" He said, not getting a response. Clive simply just pushed the volume button, further irritating Luke. 

Luke had no idea what he'd done, He just came home from school, and Clive wouldn't talk to him. He had his face shoved in his phone all day, and whenever Luke got near him, he'd walk off. It was really starting to get on his nerves, especially when just the day before, Clive was all cuddly, being sweet and trying to kiss Luke. 

Maybe it was because he pushed him away, but he was busy! He had homework! This just wasn't fair …

" Clive!" Luke yelled, and Clive looked up, "hm?" He said, before looking back down at his screen. Luke pouted, "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not, I'm talking to you now, right?"

"Don't be rude- you are!" Luke said, getting up. "Was it something I said?" He asked, sitting at the edge of the bed. Clive shook his head, and Luke laid down … 

He just stared at Clive, making intense puppy dog eyes, burning a hole into his heart before Clive looked away. "Don't worry about it." He said, and Luke huffed looking down at his ankle monitor … maybe he was just moody? After all, who wouldn't be? 

They'd been through a lot, and Clive wasn't really too keen on working for the people that previously sought to destroy him … but still. 

"You don't have to be mad at me just because you can't leave- we can do stuff together you know? I get it if you feel bad but I wanna help …" Luke said. 

Clive just ignored him, and Luke huffed, crawling over, shoving himself under Clive's arms. He laid on top of him, smacking his phone away, "Stop that! Just talk to me!" He said, and Clive grit his teeth, before pushing Luke away, "Maybe I don't want to!" He said. 

Luke jumped back at him, and the two rolled over, pushing at each other before Clive pinned Luke down, and started to say something. Luke was holding out hope, staring at him, hoping he'd just say it … but he didn't. Instead, he let go, and picked his phone back up, laying back down in the same spot, looking more upset than before. 

Luke looked at him … and Clive looked up, seeing that Luke was close to tears. 

He sighed … "yesterday was our anniversary … and- you know- my birthday-" he said, and Luke was suddenly hit with a thousand tons worth of shock at once … 

"I know I shouldn't be mad or whatever, because you were probably just busy since you have a life outside of … this- but- it just- hurt." He said, "I'm sorry …" he rolled over, sticking his headphones back in. 

Luke just stared at him … before shuffling over, laying next to him. "I … completely forgot-" he said, "But you know it was an accident! I love you!" 

" … I know …" Clive said. Luke smiled, "I never thought you'd be the type to be upset over stuff like that-" he said, and Clive huffed. 

Oh, that made him more upset … 

"I didn't mean anything by it …" Luke said, putting his arms around him, nuzzling him, "Please forgive meeee! Is that why you were all touchy feely yesterday?" 

" …" 

"Cliveee I didn't mean it~ We can celebrate today if you want-" 

"It's fine .."

" .. but it's not! It was a really important day and I forgot! It's not fine and I wanna make up for it!"

"..." Clive set his phone down, feeling Luke tugging at his arm, saying "come on- come on- come on!" Over and over. 

Clive just signed, and rolled over, burying Luke under his weight, "fine … I just wanna lay here .." he said, shoving his face in Luke's hair, moving off of him a little. Luke put his leg around Clive's waist, "and smell my hair?" He asked, a little smile coming across his face. Clive nodded, and Luke hummed, "does it smell good?" 

"Did you wash your hair with my body wash?"

"Yea- i like how it smells-" 

"Ew- now you smell like gamer-"

".. pff" Luke snorted, able to feel Clive's smile. "Tell me about school, how's it been?" He asked, and Luke hummed, "it's been great! Everyone picks on me cause i'm young but it's mostly just short jokes so it's not that bad- sometimes i really miss you though .."

"Shorty .."

Luke bit Clive's shoulder, and he smiled, "I take it you've been doing your homework on your own?"

"Yeah-! You really gave me a good headstart with the math- everything is really easy now-" he said. Clive nodded, " i think it's just because you're a genius anyway-" 

Luke blushed, "I- i'm not that smart-" 

"You are- "

"I'mh"

"Shh- no- i'm not taking criticism- your brain is huge- just accept it-" Clive said. Luke looked up at him, and hummed, "well, you might not act like it but you're pretty smart too … sometimes" 

"I know i'm dumb you don't have to rub it in~" 

"Noo! That's not what i meant!"

"Yeah it was~ it's written right there on your massive forehead-"

"Now you're just being mean!"

Clive grinned, and rolled over, "uggghhh everyday is so boring now- i wish a meteor would strike the building or- this ankle bracelet would break- or someone would get shot or something!" 

"That's terrible!" Luke said, and Clive shrugged, " yeah-" he said, he obviously didn't care, but Luke couldn't really be mad at him for it. 

" But you're right- it is a little boring … i should invite some frien-"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Wha? Why not? They don't hate you- Clive- i promise they were just scared and I really think now they'll forgive you!"

" … what would we even do? It'd be so awkward- there's nothing to talk about except all the bad stuff- but i wanna leave all of that behind …" 

" … i see …" Luke said, before the door was pushed open. Darkness came in, and hopped up on their bed, laying down between them. Luke reached down, patting her head .. " maybe you should try teaching darkness some tricks-" 

"Hm- like how to not chew up my socks?" Clive asked. 

"Yeah- or how to not eat out of the trash."

"Or to not bark at strangers-"

"And to not lick our faces while we sleep" 

Darkness whined, as if she was saying "alright already! I get it!" 

Luke cupped her face, "but you're still a good girl-" he said, scratching her head. She laid her head down, and Clive smiled, " maybe we should get another dog- or a cat for her to play with …" Clive said. Luke hummed, "i think one fur baby is enough for now-" 

"Aw-" Clive mumbled, " I did teach her one trick though …" 

"Yeah?"

"Yea- watch- Darkness- Kill!" Clive said, and Darkness looked at Luke, before nibbling at his leg, playfully growling, wagging her tail. 

Luke huffed, Clive looked so proud of her, he should have known this was what he'd do …


End file.
